Powder coating is commonly used for coating surfaces to create a tougher finish. Powder coating is normally used for metals found in common appliances, such as, for example, toasters, water heaters, washers and dryers. Powder coating also provides a decorative aspect. For example, powder coated color-durable finishes may be applied to wheel rims or accent parts to enhance the aesthetic appeal of a vehicle.
Powder coating involves dispensing a powder in a specific area to electrostatically adhere to the surface of a part. The powder coating process typically involves a series of steps including part preparation, powder coat application and curing. The powder may be charged to improve adherence to the targeted part.
Powder coated parts display superior consistency and uniformity over the finishes of traditional liquid-based coats. This superior consistency and uniformity provide tough, durable, films that enhance the durability of the finish by increasing resistance to peeling and cracking. In addition, powder coating releases virtually no volatile organic compounds during application.